


It Was Too Dark

by HollowHearted



Series: Love and Death [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Damn Hunters, Death, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowHearted/pseuds/HollowHearted
Summary: I forced myself not to stare at him and checked him for injuries. I quickly found the stab wound in his thigh that was bleeding profusely. I rushed to take off my jacket, wadded it up, and pressed it against the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Theo hissed in pain and coughed again.





	It Was Too Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of connected to Alone in the Darkness, or can be read as a standalone.

I panted and tried to hold my breath so I could hear better. His scent led here, but I couldn’t use my sense of smell to pinpoint his exact location in the room, and it was nearly impossible to see. Even with my enhanced night vision, the basement the hunters had been keeping him in was just too dark. I heard a cough and shouted, 

“Theo!” 

“Here,” he rasped. I hurried toward the sound, trying not to bump into anything that might incapacitate me. Suddenly I remembered my phone and fumbled to turn the flashlight on. I saw him almost immediately, lying in the floor in a pool of blood. I raced across the room and fell to my knees beside him, heart pounding dangerously fast. Was I too late? I couldn’t be too late. Not after everything I’d gone through to find him. He was going to be okay. He had to be.

He looked like he couldn’t believe I was here. I supposed I’d feel the same way after being trapped here in the dark for six months, and who knew what horrible things they’d been doing to him. He smiled at me, more of a wince than anything. “I always forget how pretty you are.”

I blinked. He must be delirious.

“Shh, take it easy,” I said. “Where are you hurt?”

“So sweet. Always so sweet. And no one ever sees. How can they not see?” He coughed again, voice gravelly and hoarse. “Always wanted you to be mine. My little Liam.”

I forced myself not to stare at him and checked him for injuries. I quickly found the stab wound in his thigh that was bleeding profusely. I rushed to take off my jacket, wadded it up, and pressed it against the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Theo hissed in pain and coughed again.

“I’m sorry, I know it hurts, but we’ve got to stop the bleeding.”

“It’s no use, sweetheart. Too much damage.”

I shook my head. “No, if we can stop the bleeding and trigger your healing you’ll be fine.”

“Darling, it’s no use. There’s too much damage.” He coughed and spat blood, and I realized what he meant.

“No…” 

“Shh, little one. It’s okay.”

“No, you can’t die.” I grabbed his arm, trying to pull the pain. “You’re not going to die. Not now.” 

My heart started pounding even harder. The urgency of the situation was overwhelming, but I had to stay focused. What are the injuries? Internal damage of unknown extent, stab wound. What do you do for the stab wound? Stop the bleeding. What can you do for the internal injuries? Trigger healing, take the pain.

I couldn’t take his pain. My mind flashed back to Lori, struggling to stay alive beside her brother, crying because she couldn’t take his pain. I couldn’t let anyone else die. Not Theo.

“Liam.”

“Don’t talk. We need to trigger your healing,” I said, hands starting to tremble where they put pressure on the coat. “Um, focus on your leg, on the pain. Your leg hurts. It needs to heal. Make it heal, Theo.” 

“Sweet little Liam,” he rasped. He reached up and brushed his hand over my cheek, smearing it with bright, too red blood before letting it fall back to his side. “My little Liam.”

“Please,” I said uselessly, my voice cracking. I brushed away the hot tears that spilled down my cheeks with one violently shaking hand, the other maintaining pressure on his leg. 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

“Please,” I repeated. Theo couldn’t _die_. Not like this. Not now. I stared down at him. This was real. There was nothing I could do. 

“Kiss me.”

I blinked, then hesitatingly leaned down over him. More tears spilled from my eyes as I closed them. I met his lips, slowly, before relaxing into the feeling. I ignored the slight taste of blood and focused on Theo. If this was the only chance I had to taste his lips, I was going to take it. If this was his final request, who was I to deny him? I felt his hand on the back of my neck, shaking with the effort. I deepened the kiss a little, finally succeeding in taking his pain. He sighed in relief.

He pulled away a moment later and held my hand.

“Theo…”

“Shh. It’s not your fault,” he said, looking me in the eye. “It’s not.”

I let out a sob. Theo couldn’t die. Not Theo. I _needed_ Theo. I…I loved him.

He coughed, hard, and wheezed. 

“Lung…collapsing.”

I gasped shakily and lay a hand on his cheek as he curled forward with the force of coughing. There was nothing I could do. Just be here with him.

“It’s okay,” he rasped again, laying back. “My little Liam.”

He went suddenly still, gaze wandering over my face. I stared down into deep blue eyes that told a sad story. Then he smiled.

“I love you. My angry little wolf.” He leaned his head against my hand and sighed, closing his eyes with a contended smile. I heard his heartbeat slow and stop.

Reality crashed into me as if someone had punched me in the brain. I sucked in a breath. Theo was gone. There were so many things I’d never said or never done. Theo was gone. 

I lay my head on his chest and cried, feeling a dark, gaping void opening in my life.

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
